


Little Death Song

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 这个冬日早晨，他三十五岁，菲力克斯三十三岁。从城堡高处俯视佣兵团前行时，他发现菲力克斯是那么渺小，那么遥远，好似在天边。希尔凡想起来十多年前的那个春夜，外面电闪雷鸣，他站在相同的位置，看菲力克斯从远方向他的城堡奔来，骑着相同的黑马。男孩在雨中闪亮的黑发，菲力克斯奔跑上楼的脚步声，一切都如同巢穴般潮湿温暖。然后一切声音远去，万籁俱寂，只有雪默默地下。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 5





	Little Death Song

**Author's Note:**

> 金鹿线结局。战争结束后，希尔凡继承了爵位，而菲力克斯成为了一名佣兵，十年后，他们再次相遇。

他叫佣兵团的成员留在原地生火，给马喂食，自己步行前往几百米外的城堡。有个刚加入的年轻人很热情地跟在他身边，提出想要跟随他一同前往。他瞥了那人一眼，红头发，很年轻，大概刚过二十。我自己去。他说的是陈述句。那个年轻人就这么被他晾在身后了，一脸无措。团里的老佣兵拍了拍新人的肩，安慰他：他就那样，独来独往。

跟他最久的那个人，是他刚成为佣兵的前几年认识的，尽管菲力克斯没有提出任何要求，他始终跟随他，从二人一伙，到加入小有规模的佣兵团。菲力克斯不明白为什么。昨天这个人死了。一场混战，他习以为常。他在检尸的时候意外发现了这位陌生又熟悉的朋友：贯穿肩膀的箭伤。他死前还紧紧握着枪。菲力克斯尝试把他的手指扒开，没有成功。他们把他的尸体放在火里烧，那把银枪在火焰中冒光。这场简陋的葬礼持续了整个下午，最后，火熄灭了，只剩那把银枪躺在灰烬中。菲力克斯沉默地把枪从灰烬中提起来，在手中握了一会儿，把它送给了那个新加入的红发年轻人。

是把好枪。他说。

在菲力克斯的后半生里，死亡应接不暇，但都不足以成为巨大的悲痛来撼动他。他感知自己的身体已逐渐变得迟钝，王国陷落后，他再也无法拥有悲痛和忠诚的天赋。到了现在，试图唤起那些遥远的情感已经很难。或许在昨天，这些小小的感情再次活了过来。也或许没有，因为它太过短暂，他抓不住它。

他只带了一把随身的武器，只身前往城堡。没有什么可担心的，那小堡垒已经陷落，成了废墟。直至今日，芙朵拉各地仍散布着过往战争的痕迹。离这些废弃的城堡越近，久远的记忆便越逼近他。路边烧毁的森林，坍塌的城墙，土地上的炮坑，都在一一唤醒十多年前那些遥远的下午。他随金鹿的军队行军。这些地方不过是整个战争的缩影。他们风尘仆仆。对大部分人来说，这是一次有目的、看得见终点的战役，他们渴望和平，渴望安全，渴望能将一切灾难了结的结局。而对他来说，古隆达滋后，他就走进一场永无止境的漂泊。他不会留在一个失去国王的国家。

菲力克斯悄无声息地走进毁坏的门廊，很快找到了战时废弃的武器室，有几把不错的银质武器，他清点了锻造石，不多不少。从地下室出来，他继续顺着光秃秃的大厅走，拐角尽头，一条小路通往城堡的图书室。不知道为什么，每一座城堡的阅读室对他而言都是熟悉的，每一座书架摆放的位置，每一盏油灯，每一瓶倒翻的墨水，都极力唤醒他少年时期的记忆。这间图书室的屋顶被大炮轰去了一半，日光斜侧着照进来，落在角落里一把被水浸透的座椅上。闯入图书室便是他过往十年佣兵生活获得书籍阅读的方式。有时候是兵术用书，他选择性地阅读自己需要的策略；有时候是小说，向来都是零碎的片段，随便翻到哪一页，他漫不经心地读，偶尔，这些故事片段会在他脑子里一闪而过。他的目光在书架间游走，书页浸泡在霉味里。他看到一个很熟悉的书脊，暗红色封底，金色印字，他轻声把那名字读出来。一个无果的呼唤。这是一本诗集，有人曾为他读诗。诗从那人的嘴里流出，滴到他的眼里，钻到他的梦里。

他从诗中抬起头，图书室被水坑和烧焦的书架环绕，透过被掀开的半个屋顶，他远远地看见北方升起的炊烟。那座巨大的牢不可破的要塞，那座伫立在边境的城堡，多少个夏天他曾从那座铁桥穿过，骑马奔过荒原，多少个冬天他翻过那里的雪岭，在雪水中清洗手上猎物的血迹。

希尔凡。

-

他喜欢站在窗前眺望冬日的森林。那扇窗很大，曾经属于他的父亲。现在，在窗户的倒影中，他惊奇地发现自己的身形渐渐与那个男人重叠。小时候，他立下誓约，决定永远不会成为父亲那样的人。就像每个孩子一样，他用尽一切逃离父母的影子，最后却越长越像他们本身。希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶在战争结束后当即继承爵位，一下就是十年。他变得寡言，不再同年轻时一般沾花惹草，也一直没有结婚。战争和亡国消耗了老戈迪耶，托森·戈迪耶在他继承爵位第二年去世，这年，年轻的边境伯爵拆除了他父亲书房窗前厚重的绸缎窗帘。他购入艺术品，扩大藏书室，开拓花园和画廊，终于将这间宅邸刻上自己的名字。但即便他如此想要将自己与父亲分割，冥冥之中，那根拴住他们的血肉绳子一直拉扯着他。

他父亲生前最大的遗憾，便是没有见证他成家，即使他没有提，希尔凡也了然于心。他死前一周，一直在幻觉和呢喃中游走，希尔凡很害怕，害怕从他衰老的身体上看到自己未来的影子。死前，他父亲叹气，展现了唯一一次仁慈，说：“没有人陪伴在你身边，这一生会很艰难啊，儿子。”

“我想要的那个人已经离开很久了，又有什么必要去寻其他人呢，父亲。”

“你看看你，仗着我快死了，才敢违背我。唉，我同我爱的人已经分别几十年啦，还不是活了下来。”老人的眼睛变得混沌，再也看不清什么是现实，什么是幻境。希尔凡知道他说的不是他母亲。从前，有人说他们父子的眼睛是多么相似，现在，他只看到衰老和死亡将他们的眼睛分离。

很多年后，他回忆起父亲临死前同他的对话，他才发觉自己对回忆里的那人保持了近乎永久的忠诚，像压在眼皮上的石头，沉重，晦暗。

于是，战争结束十年后，他再一次见到了菲力克斯·尤果·伏拉鲁达里乌斯。在一个冬日早晨，他等待雇佣的佣兵团前来领地。希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶站在那扇曾属于他父亲的巨大窗户前，远远地看见菲力克斯在人群里，牵着一匹黑马，向他的城堡蹒跚而来。只消一眼，希尔凡就认出他来，那身影和他脑海中的别无两样：一个孤寂游荡的鬼影。

-

夜晚没有光。他从座椅上站起来，把书本和羽毛笔放回原位。家庭教师称赞了他对斯灵历史的了解。我们下周见，女人说，谢绝了他送客的请求。希尔凡把书房的门关上，从坐垫下抽出一本诗集。他在周末集市上寻到它，书的封面已经有些破损，沾着酒渍。这是什么书？他问摊主。那个上年纪的老商人朝他笑笑：异国的诗集，不过，这些年已经很少有人愿意翻译芙朵拉外的书了。于是他把它收入囊中。那本小册子透着一股葡萄酒的味道，一定是有人在烂醉之际用酒水淹了纸页，又在第二天匆忙地用石头压着，晾在室外三天三夜，才得到了这皱巴巴的书。他在闲暇时忍不住去翻它，在大树下读，在水塘边读，在宵禁后借着月光读。诗句像葡萄酒乐曲一样流入他的嘴里。现在，他又把它拿出来，翻看还未读过的诗篇。

月亮升起的时候，大海淹没陆地，而心，像一座小岛，在无穷里。*

他的指尖还停留在这一页上，一阵惊雷落在远方的森林里，希尔凡抬头望向窗外，鸟群从树尖腾空飞起，闪电的光落在鸟雪白的羽毛上，一道崭新的伤痕。雨滴铺天盖地砸向他的窗户。春天来了，他想，走向书房的窗边。

他低头去看楼下的庭院，却看见菲力克斯牵着马朝城堡主楼大门疾步跑来。他的黑发同那匹马的尾巴一样，顺滑、乌黑，在闪电和雨水中滑入漆黑的夜晚。轰隆隆的雷声涌入戈迪耶城堡的走廊，敲击每一架站在走廊的空壳盔甲，永久地储存在希尔凡记忆的城堡中。后来，在一些生命空白的日子里，他会让那雷声在脑海里回响，狠狠地敲击那些摆在心中的骑士盔甲，然后借此回想那天夜晚的情形：他坐在书房的地毯上，不知为何，心跳比雷声还响亮。他十八岁，手里捏着皱巴巴的诗集，心悬挂在绞刑架上，等菲力克斯推开书房的门，然后他们会秘密地接吻。如此，他反复咀嚼吞食这段回忆，继续生活。

-

他站在书房窗前。门敲了三下，然后被推开了。他转过身。

“你的管家告诉我，你要见我。”是他了，直挺在那儿，眼睛细长，头发乌黑，腰间别着锋利的剑，看起来行色匆匆，从不停留。他闻起来像是故乡——身在此处，又不在此处。即使是时间也没有偷走他的美丽，希尔凡想，而自己会被衰老击倒，像他的父亲一样死在严冬结束后的某个春日。

“我本以为，你至少会在前两天内来打个招呼。”他说。

“这只是第二天的晚上，”菲力克斯缓慢地说，他的声音变得更沙哑，更低沉，“况且已经没有必要了。” 

“是啊，毕竟都过了十年，这道别也太迟了，更何况是问候呢。”他讥讽地回答，但说出口又后悔了。没等他补救，菲力克斯说：“你说的对，但你要是够聪明，就不该在我身上找任何期望。”

他上前一步：“你的盾呢？”

菲力克斯避开了他的视线，说：“在它该在的地方。”

“不在你手上。”

“这里不是它该在的地方。”

他们陷入无言之中，有虱子悬在空中，啃食这份沉默。

“明天见。”边境伯爵最终说。

-

从第一天到戈迪耶起，他就开始做梦，断断续续，时而冗长，很难醒来。菲力克斯知道，这是个诅咒。他梦见希尔凡十二岁，他十岁，在花园里奔跑，背景里有几个佣兵在说粗话，炫耀昨晚睡的姑娘。他还没法醒来，画面持续着，他和希尔凡穿着衣服跳下水塘，去捉泥鳅，而背景里持续着噪杂的声音：哎，我和你说，戈迪耶伯爵和传闻中一样随和，没想到他真的会和佣兵一起去酒馆喝酒；听说他更年轻时追大把的姑娘，怎么反而到现在还没成家呢；你这么说，酒吧里那些朝他抛媚眼的姑娘你又不是没看见。画面断断续续，溪流声和粗汉的脏话夹杂在一块儿，他抓住了泥鳅的尾巴，把泥巴抹到希尔凡脸上，有人在说话，说边境伯爵这种黄金单身汉，要是我是女的，肯定想往他床上爬，又有人说，不过我听到传闻，其实戈迪耶伯爵……泥鳅从菲力克斯手中滑落，希尔凡朝他哈哈大笑，两人在水塘里扭打起来，潜入水底。他勉强在水中睁眼，红发男孩的形象变得模糊不清，希尔凡游过来，抓住他的手，死死不放。

菲力克斯醒了，差点在梦中溺水。他彻底不明白了，这是真实的记忆，还是只是梦？但他决定不再制造回忆。佣兵们聚在旅店楼下的酒馆里，大声说话，喝酒吃肉。他走下楼时，才发现自己睡得太久，大部分人都已经醒了。“听说你昨天被伯爵亲自召唤了，怎么，要拿到铁饭碗了吗？”几个和他待得久的佣兵一边开玩笑，一边把多的酒推给他。他说了句没什么，又拒绝了酒，头也不回地出了旅馆。

-

希尔凡小时候的房间在城堡南塔顶端，从主楼进入，需要穿过长长的走廊，爬多级台阶，才能到达。在那里，他们能眺望到远处的雪山，冬夜，能看见隔岸的星火。那就是斯灵人生活的地方，希尔凡告诉他。夜晚，他们端着烛台，穿过影影憧憧的走廊，微弱的火光扫过墙壁，照亮墙上的肖像。历任边境伯爵的画像向他投下巨大的影子。每个人都有火红的头发、茂密的胡子。他们过去和未来的光阴和订在墙上。总有一天，他想，希尔凡也会被挂在上面。一幅无限延续的画像。

他再次被边境伯爵叫去，又是一次私人会面。当他到达时，却被告知伯爵还在附近的村庄处理突发事件，傍晚才能回来。管家和仆人们都认识他，只是他的身份早已改变——伏拉鲁达里乌斯家流浪的少主。但他们仍对他抱有尊重，老管家代替希尔凡接待他，说：您可以随意在城堡里转转，这里一切照旧。他站在那条无比熟悉的走廊里，凝视挂在墙上的老戈迪耶画像。在暗红的画布里，托森·戈迪耶是他壮年时最光辉强壮的模样。城堡内部的装饰变了很多，那些厚重的窗帘被拆除，换成了透光的纱织窗帘。角落里的金属盔甲被换成了石膏雕像，墙被刷成橙色，上面悬挂着零落的大小画作：女人画像，风景，动物，建筑。在一间空旷的休息室里，他看见墙上悬挂着一副巨大的马匹画像，菲力克斯认出那是希尔凡贝母色的马，阿尔忒弥斯，她死在五年战乱的某次战斗里，血和泥把她纯净的毛染成暗色。那场战役，戈迪耶的骑兵们赢得艰难，损伤大量，菲力克斯在战场上远远地看见希尔凡从马上摔下来，又从泥水里爬起来。从此之后，希尔凡再也没骑过浅色皮毛的马。

“你来了。”他转过身，希尔凡站在门廊里，还未脱去盔甲，靠着墙注视他，红发在光线下燃烧。他又转过身去，和巨大的马匹画像一同沉默。黄昏透过轻薄的白沙窗帘，投射在马匹的身子上，给它渡上了一层金黄的光晕。希尔凡的骑靴踩在地板上，声音几乎使他颤抖。太熟悉了，就像过去那样，每一个战争的夜晚他听着这样的声音在作战室踱步，踩在他房间的地毯上，慢慢接近他。

“几乎和她一模一样吧？”希尔凡站到他旁边。他们保持着恰到好处的距离。

菲力克斯没有看他，他盯着画很久，看黄昏的光点从画像中挪到画像外，最终说：“很像。”

他不再说话，希尔凡站在他身旁，好似从前。但一切都无法复原，没有什么能让他们回到从前。菲力克斯感到一阵颓唐。儿时希尔凡厌恶他父亲厚重黑暗的窗帘，如今他拆了它们，尽情将自己所热爱的东西装饰在这里。明明似乎一切都像他们儿时所期望的那样：希尔凡脱离父亲的阴影，主宰这里。只不过现在是1196年，所有梦和闪亮的未来就像希尔凡挂在墙上的白马画像，一个永远禁锢在过去的回忆。一切只是徒劳。

-

毋庸置疑，边境伯爵雇佣佣兵是为了解决多余的战事，又有斯灵人闯入边境的村庄，而今年，这些情况多了起来。他们收成不好，希尔凡解释，所以才来抢夺村庄。面对这批小而频繁的掠夺，没必要花费骑士团的精力，他们需要为更大的战役养精蓄锐，于是这就是佣兵被雇佣的理由。

“各位需要知道的是，我们的目的不是杀死闯入村庄的盗贼，而是将其逼退。”出击前，红发伯爵在部队前部署战略，他扫视人群，菲力克斯盘手，和他对视。

“如果不杀，入侵是永无止境的。”他眯着眼，把话题抛给他们的雇主。

“确实，从前的战略会拉长对方的进攻间隔时间，”他看向菲力克斯，顿了顿，“但我想要做些新的改变。边境正努力与斯灵讲和，尽管过程相当漫长，我们已经坚持了三四年，我相信他们的态度会有所改变。”

菲力克斯没再说话，希尔凡也没说多余。

在战场上，一切都没有变化，希尔凡作为主帅，永远都站在部队的最前方，而他则更喜欢一个人杀敌。希尔凡更谨慎了，对力量的控制变得娴熟精密，他使用的策略更加精简，也更加迅速有力。这些小战役总是在黄昏前结束，希尔凡叫佣兵们撤离现场，自己则带着少数的骑手前去与被俘的首领谈话，两三次后，他默许菲力克斯跟随骑手队旁观。希尔凡的斯灵语已经相当娴熟，他听不懂他们在说什么，只知道每次俘虏的首领都不是同一人，而那些被放走的首领再也没有来过。

有些晚上，他会亲自来集市的酒馆同佣兵们喝酒。菲力克斯坐在拥挤的酒馆角落里，看红发男人穿着朴素的马甲和马裤坐在人群中谈笑风生。以前他们在大修道院，周末上酒馆找乐子时也是这样，希尔凡风趣健谈，桌旁总是聚着形形色色的男女，而他不喜欢人群，宁愿坐在角落里吃点下酒菜。天黑的时候酒馆灯光变得很昏暗，他喝醉时就会想，希尔凡的头发怎么那么红啊，几乎在人群里要烧起来，把昏暗的室内点亮。

除了希尔凡本人亲自邀请他，他很少拜访戈迪耶城堡，而他们交谈甚少。正如菲力克斯自己所说，已经没有必要。

偶尔空闲的时候，他会和比较熟悉的佣兵一起去附近的森林里打猎，一直到太阳落山。菲力克斯骑在马背上，看到戈迪耶城堡耸立在城镇和无数森林树木的后方，落日滚烫地挂在城堡高塔的尖端，好像受难圣母头顶的光环。他想起有年夏天他和希尔凡一起坐在房间里，窗外，太阳像一颗火球，燃烧着坠落到树上，他们都看入了迷。那火球如陨石，如心脏，自由又狂野。菲力克斯逐渐明白，那是他们的灾星。

小时候，二人一同策马奔驰，追赶落日。如今，他一面追赶，一面逃离，已经分不清到底是谁在追赶谁，一切曾梦想和追求的东西将他们缓慢地杀死。

-

戈迪耶就像芙朵拉地图上一枚凸起的崭新伤疤，一块烧伤后留下的唯一完好皮肤。战争结束后，成为芙朵拉新王的贝雷特亲自来找他，问：你愿意留下来帮我吗？这是一个没有选项的答案，一条只有一个方向的道路。不论他昔日老师询问与否，他终究会回到北方，接下领主的披风和戒指。对于他的家族而言，同北方的战争是永无止境的，无关对王国的忠心，因为没有任何人能顶替戈迪耶人来抵挡斯灵族。只隔着一座雪山，出生时，他同斯灵人呼吸同一口的空气，他学习他们的历史，熟知他们的战斗方式，比任何人都了解他们握斧的理由：生存。斯灵比芙朵拉的北方更冷，也更贫瘠，他们需要南下强夺食物和水，而芙朵拉本着高贵的吝啬，向来拒绝分享。希尔凡从没见过有人拥有比斯灵人更强的生存欲望，无关尊严与荣耀，他学习到另一种更原始的激情。而希尔凡知道没人能比他更理解斯灵人，也没人比他更愿意做出改变。

他渴望自由，渴望无拘无束，却还是回到了他想逃离的地方，因为他确信这是唯有他才能承担的责任。面对其他领主，他显得年轻，他们早已步入壮年，拥有丰富的经验，而他只是上任不久的新手伯爵；同时，他却又是陈旧的，他们是贝雷特新找来的执政官，而他是唯一一位旧王国的臣属，毕竟，他的同学和朋友们——那些贵族继承人，大都葬生战场。每每站在高耸的北方城墙上，他眺望王国残存的土地，内心升起一股奇妙的异乡感，故土分明就踩在脚下，却不复存在。

伏拉鲁达里乌斯公爵在协助他们赢得战争后便退下爵位，对罗德利古而言，他的国王已经死去，他已经无处效忠。他的儿子在某个早晨留下一封信后便远走高飞，几周后，希尔凡从贝雷特手里拿到了那封信，内容非常简短，菲力克斯决定成为佣兵，没人知道他会在哪处停留。

生活仍要继续。他将不会寻找菲力克斯，当时，他没有能许给他的时间和精力，希尔凡把所有都奉献给戈迪耶。是的，他仍被他的不辞而别刺痛，他不会说这是一次背叛，即使是，那也是无力和可预见的。他知道有一个问题一直悬在菲力克斯脑袋上，像一把沉重的剑，摇摇欲坠：或许当初不加入金鹿的学籍，事情会不会不一样。

他们同帝弥托利曾是青梅竹马，他叫他殿下，菲力克斯叫他帝弥托利，后来才开始叫另一个绰号。在那场悲剧后，他不再有机会真正了解帝弥托利。不同于他，菲力克斯与王子有着相当奇怪的友谊，他比他更接近真实的帝弥托利。

事已至此，希尔凡再也没法知道那些埋葬于战场上的真相。1186年，他和菲力克斯决定加入由库罗德集结的军队，他们在古隆达滋遇到了已经死去的国王和他的军队，然后赢了战役。结束后，库罗德沉默地叫来他和菲力克斯，告诉他们帝弥托利死于帝国军的围攻。他们在清理战场时发现了英谷莉特的尸体，她躺在折断翅膀的天马旁，肩膀和大腿上插着带毒液的箭，双眼无神地看向天空。菲力克斯替她合眼，双手沾满她的血。

就是这样，那天晚上回到修道院，他们一同躺在床上，没有流泪，也没有触碰对方，只是互相听着对方的呼吸，直到黎明。

后来回想起来，希尔凡才明白这是一次可预见的离别，他觉得悲伤，比悲伤更大的是孤独，不仅仅是他自己，而是他们二者天各一方的孤独。

这个冬日早晨，他三十五岁，菲力克斯三十三岁。从城堡高处俯视佣兵团前行时，他发现菲力克斯是那么渺小，那么遥远，好似在天边。希尔凡想起来十多年前的那个春夜，外面电闪雷鸣，他站在相同的位置，看菲力克斯从远方向他的城堡奔来，骑着相同的黑马。男孩在雨中闪亮的黑发，菲力克斯奔跑上楼的脚步声，一切都如同巢穴般潮湿温暖。然后一切声音远去，万籁俱寂，只有雪默默地下。

-

这就是尾声了吗。希尔凡想。戈迪耶结束了最后一场冬日战役，他们赢得漂亮，白茫茫的雪原上，欢呼声和口哨声填满空气。佣兵团将在第二天启程，很多年轻人来同他道别，尽管不舍，很多人相信他们依旧有重新相见的机会。

只不过，希尔凡知道他和菲力克斯再也不会见面了。第一次即是最后一次，仅仅一次就让人觉得疲劳。他单独邀请菲力克斯同他一起夜骑，菲力克斯沉默地答应了。

每一条路都是熟悉的，每一片雪原不是他们没走过的，每一棵腐朽的树桩不是他们不曾抚摸过的。在夜色中，他们的马匹逐渐靠近，影子融为一体。总是如此，情感总是在离别前最为浓郁。

“菲力克斯，你真的不能留下吗，就算是为了我？”他在黑暗中做最后一次请求，尽管早已知道只是徒劳。

“希尔凡，”菲力克斯的脸被夜的面纱笼罩，我会永远记住此时此刻，记住他这幅模样，希尔凡想，“还记得你那本异国的诗集吗？你给我念了那么多诗，如今有些诗已经找上我了。来吧，再最后念给我听一次，你知道是哪首。”

他在黑暗中寻找到菲力克斯的眼睛，轻声念道：“科尔多巴，孤悬在天涯。漆黑的小马 ，橄榄满袋在鞍边悬挂。这条路我虽然早认识，今生已到不了科尔多巴 。”*

希尔凡暗自想，父亲说得没错，同菲力克斯分开后，他照样会活下来，但不会幸存。当记忆掀起过去的灰尘，他们都会成为对方的小小的死亡。很多年后，他会收到菲力克斯染血的剑，这小小的死亡便迎来终结。

不过，此时此刻，他对菲力克斯说：“在我嘴唇上吻最后一下吧。”


End file.
